Susan's Secret
by StudentofNarnia
Summary: Susan's Secret is...she loves her brother...like a brother. And one writer is about to get a crash course in what that does and does NOT mean courtesy of the Gentle Queen herself.


_**Disclaimer: Narnia...not mine. What you recognize...not mine. What you don't recognize...MINE! (Apologies for the opening three sentences, keep reading and it will turn out much different than you fear).**_

_Susan leaned forward, angling her head slightly, ready for the kiss. She still couldn't believe that he'd come after her and said what he did, that he loved her, that he wanted her to HIS queen. "Peter..." She opened her eyes and smacked Peter. "What's wrong with you?! You know better than this! This isn't you at all! And, I have done with this mockery! I'm not letting THIS "writer" get away with this either."_

_Peter watched his baby sister storm off and grinned, "Thank Aslan! It's about time Su spoke up." He looked over at Edmund who had been gagging in sympathy, "Think they'll listen to her?"_

_Edmund snorted, "Remember what happened when King Bebo tried to propose that she marry him AND his brother? Of course, they'll listen or at least this one will."_

_Peter laughed, "Pity the writer who started writing this attack on Our honors."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Mary smirked as she continued to write the big build-up leading to the kiss between the High King and Queen, this was going to be juicy. She jumped when a very cultured and soft voice suddenly sounded right next to her ear, "Lion's Mane, Tail, and Whiskers! What is wrong with you, child?"

She turned her head and promptly fell out of her seat at the sight of the tall and extremely beautiful dark haired lady standing next to her. After a confused moment, her brain registered that the lady was wearing the most gorgeous and comfortable looking medieval-style gown she'd seen outside of the Narnia movies (the first one, actually) and she had a delicate gold crown and a...a bow was clasped in one hand while an ivory quiver stuffed with red-feathered arrows peeked over her shoulder and an ivory horn was hanging by her hip. "W-who...w-w-who..."

The woman shook her head, "We are the Queen Susan of Narnia, sometimes called the Gentle." Her blue eyes narrowed at her and an edge of steel (that reminded Mary a lot of her mom and older sister) entered her soft tone, "The one whose honor you are attempting to rend to shreds and smash in the mud like slop tossed before swine. We have had quite enough of this behavior out of you and others like you. Not mention it is most disgraceful."

Mary's jaw dropped but then she pouted, "Please! You and Peter's chemistry was palpable and you're like the Egyptians and those other people who would marry their brother or sister."

"We most certainly are not!" Queen Susan, errr, the woman shook her head, "No one marries their close relatives in Narnia. That's incest and it is an affront to Aslan and His Father, the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea. We were raised in the 1930s and 40s, for goodness' sake! I love my brothers and my sister (don't think I haven't seen those other awful stories that violates the bond of sisters), but _only_ as my brothers and sister."

Mary shook her head, "But, you have chemistry and it's not like there was anyone else for you to marry and you forgot about Earth."

Queen Susan shook her head and fiddled with her bow (which made Mary quite nervous actually), "What you see is a deep sibling love, nothing more. And, there were Humans in Archenland or the Islands or even the further lands who we could have married if we so chose. Or, we could have done the same thing as King Frank and Queen Helen's children who married Wood and River gods and Nymphs. And, just because we did not remember Earth after many years that does not mean we abandoned all morals."

"But...but...you have chemistry with Peter!"

"By the Lion, you are most difficult." The woman suddenly pointed at the family picture sitting on Mary's dresser, "Who are they?"

"My parents, older brothers and older sister."

"I see, so you would be willing to marry, say your oldest brother?"

Mary jerked back, "What? Marry Ryan? Eeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww, that would be so wrong, not to mention gross and illegal and immoral. I can't marry my brother!"

Queen Susan nodded sagely, "And yet that's what you want me to do..."

Mary opened her mouth to protest then clamped her mouth shut. She actually couldn't think of a good argument to that one. Queen Susan looked satisfied, "We see that you are now starting to think. Furthermore, We feel We should point out that We are _not_ High Queen, only Peter is High King and We are merely Queen, or the Gentle Queen. Being the elder sister and queen does not make Us High Queen. Now, We wish you to swear before Aslan that you will cease writing this sordid little tale you've been composing and you will never again impugn Our or Our noble siblings' honor again."

Mary swallowed then blushed as she realized her parents and her older siblings would completely freak out if they ever knew she had started the secondary account and what she had been putting out there. "All right I swear. And, I promise I'll take them all down."

Queen Susan smiled beautifully...and then the blaring alarm clock startled Mary out of bed. She finally managed to turn it off. "What a weird dream." She glanced at the family picture and shuddered again...Queen Susan had had a point. She quickly booted her computer and then logged in to the site and deleted her secondary account. She would just stick to the normal fanfiction she usually wrote from now on and no more 'M' stories...especially not ones with incest.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Peter and Edmund clapped as Susan walked through the door of their dining room, "Oh well done."_

_Susan smirked, "Well, just because they don't listen to you and all your proclamations and protestations, doesn't mean they wouldn't ever listen. Not this one anyway. Now, I can get to work on organizing this ball for our coronation anniversary. Come along, you two need to help me too. Instead of disappearing to be beaten on by Giants or captured by Calormenes while you two are just taking a vacation."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Author note: Please Read and Review! So, I thought it would be fun if Susan were the one who finally told off a writer and got her to change her ways, you know since Susan is scarier than the boys. Hopefully you guys liked it or at least got a chuckle out of the idea.**


End file.
